The present invention is directed to the collection and disposal of waste materials such as garbage and trash, and in particular, it is directed to a combination retrofit caddy or pouch assembly and cartridge that contains a supply of plastic liners or bags for use with trashcan or receptacle.
Trashcans or trash receptacles are often fitted with a plastic liner for sanitation purposes and for convenience when disposing of the collected waste. Therefore, it is desirable to have replacement bags stored within easy reach of the trashcan to provide ready access to a new liner after a filled liner is removed from the can. Various means for providing such ready access to trashcan liners are shown in the patents listed by applicant on his information disclosure statement (PTO/SB/08a) filed herewith. However, the listed patents fail to provide a combination retrofit caddy and liner cartridge with a self-interlocking mechanism that prevents withdrawal of the cartridge from the caddy when a liner is pulled from the cartridge. In addition, the listed patents also fail to teach suspending a supply of liners within a cartridge in an arrangement that places the open end of each liner adjacent an access opening.